The present invention relates generally to the art of sporting goods, and more particularly concerns a training aid for the sport of soccer.
Recently, the popularity of soccer has increased substantially in the United States and its popularity is likely to continue to increase at a rapid rate, particularly among young boys and girls. Soccer is primarily a kicking game, and so, in order to become adept at soccer, it is necessary to develop various kicking skills. Part of the kicking skills required concerns the ability to make contact with the ball at precise locations or areas on the shoe. Proper kicking techniques, however, are rather difficult to teach, since it is usually quite difficult for a coach to see the point of contact between the shoe and the ball in a dynamic situation. Hence, correction is often imprecise and inconsistent.
In view of the above, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a soccer training shoe which is designed to correct one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art discussed above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a training shoe which aids in the teaching of proper kicking techniques.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a training shoe which makes it relatively easy for the instructor to ascertain the point of contact of the soccer ball with the shoe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a training shoe which is capable of accomplishing one or more of the above objects without interferring in any way with the user's normal play.